The Winner Takes It All
by Gemzn
Summary: What if Ron and Hermione had got together in their sixth year after Ron's poisoning? What if Lavender cared about Ron more than she let on? One shot.Lavenders POV.Ron/Hermione.


_Disclaimer: Characters and Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling, not me, no matter how much I want them to._

_A/N:. Just a one shot based on the song 'The Winner Takes It All' from ABBA. __What if Ron and Hermione had got together in their sixth year after Ron's poisoning? What if Lavender cared about Ron more than she let on?_

* * *

There they were. Together. On the sofa. I could see them from where I sat in the common room. On my own. In the corner. It was unusual for me, but I had needed some 'me' time. But that seemed impossible. For there they sat. In each other's arms. I averted my eyes and stared intently down at my parchment, I was meant to be writing an essay for potions, but all I had managed to write was my name. Lavender Brown. Hearing someone call my name, I look up to find my best friend standing in front of me.

'Come on Lav, stop being a bore, come and have fun!'

I just shook my head slightly. Parvati took the empty seat next to me and glanced across the room. She spotted the reason for my solemn mood.

'You want to talk about it?'

Again I shook my head.

'I don't wanna talk, I don't wanna talk about them, him, me, the things we went through, I just don't want to talk'

Although my voice was barely a whisper, I knew she heard me. I watched as she walked away to talk to some of the older girls. We used to enjoy getting tips off some of the older girls, and giving the tips to the younger ones. But today, none of it seemed to matter.

I chanced a glance in their direction. Still sat on the sofa, she was reading a book as usual, whilst he sat beside her, playing with her hair. He'd never played with my hair like that. I could feel the hurt build inside once more. But it was all history now. I'd played all my cards, trying to keep him, and yet it wasn't enough. I wasn't enough. There was nothing more to say. She had won, without even playing the game. She had taken it all. She had taken him. For the first time in my life I was the looser, standing small. I knew that he was her destiny, and she was his. Everyone knew it. And yet I had hoped to prove them wrong. It had been me once. Sitting in his arms. Just us. I thought I had belonged there, I figured it made sense. I fooled myself that it made sense. And so I had built myself a Home within him. Thinking I would be strong there. But I was a fool. Still am a fool. I watched as she pulled her eyes away from her book and gazed up with him, the affection evident in her eyes. I couldn't watch them any longer. Looking back down at my parchment, I grasped my quill tightly.

I'd well and truly lost him. Maybe I wasn't good looking enough? Not sweet enough? Or was I just too clingy? I had tried to show him how much he meant to me. Though I don't think that's how it came across. He was no longer mine to covet. It was simple and it was plain, so what gave me the right to complain? But I'm still curious. Does she kiss, like I used to kiss you? Does it feel the same, when she calls your name? Somewhere deep inside, he must know how much I miss him. But what can I say. He was hers now. Rules must be obeyed. When we first broke up, I had wanted to talk to him about it. But I didn't wanna talk if it made him feel sad. So I'd stayed quiet. They are both looking at me now and I realise I have been staring. She's got a slight blush creeping up her cheeks and he just nods his head in my direction before turning his attention back to her. I understood. That was his way of shaking my hand. A final farewell. I catch my reflection in the window and frown. I looked to tense, a girl with no self confidence. But I do have self confidence, it's just gone on a small holiday. I hope that I didn't make him feel bad, looking the way I do right now. But what else can I do? I'm going to move on and build myself up again as always. I feel my heart twinge as he leans in to kiss her. It stills hurts. She won. Whether she meant to or not was irrelevant.


End file.
